Poison type
-type Pokémon have a natural toxic quality about them. Some Poison Pokémon naturally produce venom (Ekans and Arbok for example), some are plants with poisonous qualities (Bulbasaur and Oddish – these are dual Grass-and-Poison types), while others largely consist of poisonous material (such as Koffing or Grimer). Many Poison-type moves can cause the Poison status effect, which causes the attacked Pokémon to lose hit points each turn. The Toxic or 'badly poisoned' status effect causes the amount of damage done by the poison to double each consecutive turn. Some Poison Pokémon are considered to represent forms of pollution such as Koffing/Weezing (air pollution) and Grimer/Muk (toxic waste). Poison-types are immune to the Poisoned status effect. Poison-type Pokémon are considered excellent choices for use with defensive strategies, given that they are resistant to many popular types of Pokémon attacks and only vulnerable to two. Offensively, they fair less well in that many types are also resistant to Poison-type attacks, and that moves of this type tend to have low damage values or produce only status effects. Effectiveness of Poison-type moves and of other moves against Poison-type Pokémon Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , , and . No damage at all against Pokémon of this type: . Not very effective when attacked by attacks of these types: , , , , and . Super effective when attacked by attacks of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistance A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistance of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Abilities of Poison Pokémon Natural *Aftermath - Just the Stunky family. *Anticipation - Just the Croagunk family; This is a / ability. *Battle Armor - Just the Skorupi family; This is a ability. *Chlorophyll - This is a ability. *Clear Body - Just the Tentacool family; This is a ability. *Compoundeyes - Just Venonat; This is a ability. *Dry Skin - Just the Croagunk family. *Effect Spore - Just the Foongus family; This is a ability. *Inner Focus - Just the Zubat family; This is a ability. *Insomnia - Just the Spinarak family; This is a ability. *Intimidate - Just the Ekans family; This is a ability. *Levitate - This is a ability. *Liquid Ooze *Multitype - Unique to Arceus (Poison Arceus). *Natural Cure - Just the Budew family; This is a ability. *Overgrow - Just the Bulbasaur family; This is a ability. *Poison Point *Rivalry *Shed Skin - This is a ability. *Shield Dust - This is a ability. *Sniper - Just the Skorupi family; This is a ability. *Stench *Sticky Hold *Swift Swim - Just Qwilfish; This is a ability. *Swarm - This is a ability. *Tinted Lens - Just the Venonat family; This is a ability. *Weak Armor - Unique to Garbodor. Hidden *Gluttony *Hustle - This is a ability. *Infiltrator - This is a ability. *Keen Eye - This is a ability. *Leaf Guard - Just the Budew family (Not Roserade); This is a ability. *Poison Touch *Quick Feet - Just the Venipede family; This is a ability. *Rain Dish - Just the Tentacool family; This is a ability. *Regenerator - Just the Foongus family; This is a ability. *Run Away - This is a ability. *Sheer Force - This is a / / ability. *Technician - Just Roserade; This is a ability. *Unnerve - Just the Ekans family; This is a ability. *Wonder Skin - Just Venomoth; This is a ability. Known Poison Pokémon Trainers Poison Pokémon Families Relationship with other types * They're strong against the type because members of that type are pure in spirit but generally weak in body, allowing for easy corruption of bodily structures with natural toxins and poisons. Further, attacks from members of that type generally rely on a type of magic that cannot easily penetrate the poison-infused organic structures endemic to this type. * They're strong against the type because members of that type are dependent upon their environment for nourishment and are susceptible to absorption of corrupting toxins which have devastating effects on internal organic structures. * They're resistant to attacks from the type because members of that type employ primarily physical strength which is not very effective against the regenerative abilities and other adaptations common among members of this type. * They're weak against the type because other members of this type have natural resistances to poison from carrying their own toxins. * They're weak against the type because members of that type do not have readily accessible bodily organs, requiring poisonous attacks to pass through a spiritual barrier before taking effect. * They're weak against the type because members of that type have exoskeletons which are difficult for toxins to penetrate. Many members of that type have developed their own internal resistance due the production of their own poisons. * They're weak against the type because earthen and sandy features neutralize and mitigate the toxicity of poisons, making them less effective. Further, they're susceptible to attacks from the Ground type because earth and sand smother the natural qualities of members of this type. * They're weak against the type because the internal organs of the members of that type are not readily accessible from the outside, impeding the penetration of poisonous attacks and speed of action of toxic agents. * They're susceptible to attacks from the type because mental manipulation interferes with the natural resistances members of this type have developed to their own poisons, such as through overproduction, making internal structures especially vulnerable. * The type is immune to attacks from members of this type because poisons cannot circulate through or penetrate solid, non-porous steel materials or body parts. Trivia * There have only been two Poison-type Gyms, located in Fuchsia City in Kanto and Virbank City in Unova. *There is no Poison-type Legendary Pokémon, excluding Arceus holding a Toxic Plate. Category:Pokémon Types Category:Poison-type Pokémon